The Golden-tailed Mermaid -Under Construction-
by Darkriter7689
Summary: AU: Sasuke the Raven pirate is known as a scavenger of rare treasures. His reputation is infamous not only for his pirate ways, but also for his promiscuous nature. When King Orochimaru arranges with him to find the rare golden-tailed mermaid in exchange for his record to been cleaned, how can he refuse? What will he do when he also has to watch over a prince? SasukeXGaara
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note: Well in my NaruXGaa story I was falling for my SasuXGaa moments and so this fanfic has been born. This chapter is short, but I really wanted to get the beginning started because well I just had to write it. Well I hope you all enjoy O3O

Sasuke's POV

The sounds of giggling filled my ears as the dawn broke through the small opening of the window drapes. I sat up slowly, noting the three blonde-haired women lying in the bed. Julia and Rayne on one side and…well damn I don't know this other girl…hmm pity. Either way they were not the cause of the giggles.

I looked to the door of my private bedroom to see the twin brunettes, Ana and Marta. They were the source of the giggles. They both wore a matching green garb that barely hid their ample breasts, yet their small waists were very well hidden. The smile on their faces is not common knowing Sakura is who they work for.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" I asked as my morning hangover began to take effect. They giggled more, "Madame Sakura sent us to clothe you…, but we are not keen on clothing men." They spoke interchangeably both their faces turning a bright red at the word "man."

I carefully climbed over the unnamed blonde, "Well you can inform my wretched friend that I am no longer a child that needs a woman's arms to clothe me." I said sternly as I stood boldly naked. They both smiled as they forced their eyes up from below my waist. They hurried out of the room.

I sighed and began to pull on my pants. Last night I had definitely had too much to drink, far too much for just a simple theft. Yet my men have been thirsting for either adventure or women. Only one is in scarce demand, the other we come here for.

Years ago, I helped Sakura establish this brothel as a way to meet ends. Since then it has become a sanctuary for my men and I to rest and fall back into a woman's loving embrace. Or anyone's embrace for that matter. I was not above being picky about who I laid with and nor were my men.

After putting on my remaining clothes I staggered down the steep stairs. My hangover had subsided only to return at the sight of the king's soldiers standing around in Sakura's front room. They stared at me, but returned to their own conversation as if I were just some harmless animal.

I walked into the kitchen to find King Orochimaru sitting at Sakura's table. Sakura stood close to the oven, her expression reflecting the fear in her heart. Her eyes saw me and widened then looked quickly at the king. I shrugged and went to the sink ignoring the king. At least until he cleared his throat signifying that I needed to acknowledge him.

"The last time I checked your majesty, this isn't your palace." I muttered grabbing a cup and filling it with wine. I faced the king and smirked. The king grinned, "The last time I checked, you were a criminal wanted not only for pirating, but also for various other crimes, many of which are in my kingdom." He said satisfied with his comeback.

I narrowed my eyes and raised the wine. I turned the glass up swallowing most of the wine. I growled at the taste and wiped my mouth, "So you are here to arrest me?" I asked assessing whether or not I should grab the king and use him as a hostage.

He chuckled, "No, rather I wish to propose a deal with you." He said and snapped his fingers. His gray-haired lackey came running between the soldiers and placed on the table a large brown cylinder. I stared at him suspiciously.

"You are known for finding rare treasures and selling them to various people across the lands, am I correct?" He asked opening the cylinder, not glancing up to see me nodding my head. I poured myself more wine.

"There is a rarity that lives in the sea, a mermaid." He said. I scoffed, "Mermaids are just as common as the seasons, what is rare about a mermaid?" I asked irritated that he would even mention mermaids.

Only in stories do they ever truly enchant people. In reality, they are disgusting fish humans, who seek only self-gratification. He had met several of them and every one of them he found them to be extremely unbearable to be around. Not only did their odor offend him, but they treated him with so much distaste.

Now, he could admit their beauty being unmatched to any man or woman on this earth. But they had revolting natures. They would fool, ensnare, and eat humans as if they were of no value, something he bore witness. If that were not enough, they would often cast spells over small children that wandered close to the ocean and they would turn the children into mermaids.

"This mermaid is different from any other mermaid. This mermaid is the legendary golden-tailed mermaid." He said perking my interests instantly. I quickly joined him at the table. The golden-tailed mermaid was a legendary creature that transcends all others. Despite the well-known legend, the rarity of this mermaid is too great for any smart sailor to pursue it.

The legend speaks of a mermaid with a tail the color of gold and hair the shimmer of silver. If any person is lucky enough to capture the mermaid, they will gain riches beyond measure. If they were to drink the blood of the mermaid, they would live forever.

Something so generous would seem to be highly sought after, especially by greedy kings. However, it is rumored to only seek a single owner, someone of a royal bloodline or of greatness. Which concerned Sasuke a great deal since Orochimaru is wanting him to go after the mermaid. Both of those options had no room for Sasuke. Not to mention the fact he despised the creatures

"Why me?" I inquired to know his motives. He grinned, "I know what the legend speaks, yet you are known throughout the lands as being a great scavenger of treasures. I want you to find it for me." He said.

I scoffed, "Risk the lives of my crew and myself, to catch a creature that will probably not even allow me too? I think not. You might as well take your men out of here and be gone." I told him rolling my eyes setting my drink down and crossing my arms. I heard Sakura gasp at my response but held it to no value.

He sighed and narrowed his eyes, "Sasuke Uchiha, you are wanted in several nations for various crimes that would send you to be tortured in a place worse than hell. I will arrange for your record as well as the records of your men to be erased." He said. I stared at him studying his face for any signs of him lying.

"What if I cannot find it?" I asked. He shrugged, "I will pay you for your time as well as clear the most severe of your crimes and those of your men." He said and smirked as if to say "refuse this offer and you are a fool." Which I knew I would be.

"Will you provide me with provisions?" I asked and he nodded. "I will prepare you several months' worth of food, weapons, and supplies. Yet, before you are to set out in search for the mermaid, you will need to journey to the land of sand and allow the sand prince Gaara to join you." He added.

"What? A prince? On my ship?" I asked sitting up from my relaxed position. I knew there was more shit to deal with it. He sat up as well. "The sand prince is known to have good relations with the mermaids. He will also be funding your journey as well as helping with getting rid of your crimes. He will join you on this expedition for the benefit of everyone on board of your ship." He said. I sighed and shook my head. Do it for the freedom from being pursued. Freedom.

Gaara's POV

I stood on my balcony and watched the winds blowing fiercely at the houses of my kingdom. "Brother, are you ready to journey to the port?" I heard my older brother question. I sighed, "Kankuro, please take care of the city." I spoke turning around to him. He grinned, "Why wouldn't I? After all, I am the true heir." He said without a suggestion of bitterness. I smiled, "Yeah I don't know why father would give me the crown over you, but I am glad that you came back in order for me to do this." I told him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

He stood taller than me, his maturity passing mine by the few years between us. He had short brown hair and I had long red hair. Despite Temari's pleas for me to cut my hair short I let it grow out and put several braids with beads that mother had made in it.

He shook his head and pulled me into an embrace. "You need to leave this dusty place and voyage out into the world, and what better group to be around than a band of pirates?" He said sarcastically. I chuckled, "Well the captain is said to be the best to find it and this will restore peace between our lands."

"Yeah and who knows maybe you'll find your true family out there." He said. I pulled away, "My true family is here." I replied. He laughed, "You know what the fuck I meant." He said and let go of me. "Now get out of here, before Temari leaves you here." He said.

I smiled and quickly ran out of the room and down the long corridor. All my life I had been wanting to seek adventure. However, my father kept me locked up in this god-forsaken castle. I heard the sound of something running behind me. I smiled, "Come on Shu!" I exclaimed as I picked up my pace and began dodging servants while I raced through the castle.

I could see the entrance and slowed down as I met my sister Temari. She shook her head, "Gaara you can't take that creature." She remarked as she held the door open. I looked behind me and smiled seeing my pet raccoon, Shukaku. "I have to take him. He'll protect me." I told her. She rolled her eyes, "I doubt that, but come on we need to hurry and begin riding before nightfall."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's POV

I walked out of my cabin. My garb less fitting to be meeting with royalty, yet I found it less appealing to make him believe me to be concerned with such trivial matters. I wore a black pair of britches and a loose white shirt along with my long dark brown cloak. As I stepped out of my quarters I saw my crew lazing about the main deck.

"Come together." I shouted. They got up and a few came out from the hold. When they were all gathered up on the main deck I motioned for Shikamaru to come by my side. "Listen we are about to go on big and very pricey journey." I started and the men began shouting in disapproval. I expected as much them considering their already opposing attitude towards me prior to arriving at Sakura's home.

"Hold your tongues! Our journey is going to be paid by the king himself as well as our temporary crew member." I shouted above their rabbles. "What is the meaning of this? Why another man on this vessel?" Shikamaru asked and the other men rallied behind him.

"He is the prince of the Sand and he is on good terms with the mermaids, far better than any on this ship, so we are in need of his assistance. He is also providing funds to our venture." I told them and a few of them were content with such information, but more seemed dissatisfied.

"How can we afford to provide him with provisions as well as us?" One of them asked. I put my hands on my hips, "Do you not think I can provide for my own crew? Do not question me at every turn I have made sure that we will have adequate supplies at ports that we will be stopping! Does that satisfy your nagging?" I shouted at him. I recognized him as Kiba, one of my most difficult crewmembers.

Him and his mangy guardian dog, Akamaru, were pests, yet they were useful . He possessed a heightened sense of smell and his guardian did as well. He glared at me fiercely, but slowly backed down. In a way, he acted like a dog, which typically when people have guardian they often gain attribute common to them.

Guardians were animals that either would choose or be given to certain people. The most common were dogs and birds. Many of the other species were killed off or died. These animals exceeded their kin in every skill and their lifespan exceeded even the lifespan of many humans. My guardian is a raven, given to me by my older brother, Itachi.

"We need to go meet up with the prince." I said and stretched slightly. Shikamaru nodded, "Okay get ready to change vessels so that we may be ready to set sail before nightfall." I told them. Shikamaru and I left the ship and walked through the marketplace.

I could hear several people calling out to me, yet I ignored them. My focus is on getting to the prince before he spent too long in this awful port. Orochimaru told me to meet him at the library, a place I didn't frequent.

We came close to the structure when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned quickly expecting a seller, but immediately felt disappointed when I came face to face with Admiral Naruto. I pulled my arm from his grip. "To what do I owe the displeasure?" I asked moving a few steps from him.

He had a wide grin that caused me to shudder. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, "I simply saw you in passing, and I wished to exchange words with you prior to your final demise." He said in a tone of superior knowledge.

He is not only my age-old rival, yet he lived his life climbing the ranks of the naval forces in Konoha so that he could find satisfaction in pursuing me to the end of the world. Despite the times when he had me in his clutches and after he knew my ammo to be exhausted, he would let me go without further confrontation as a cat would toy with a mouse.

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am in a hurry to meet someone of great importance." I told him not wanting to reveal who it was that I am wanting to meet. He nodded his head and rolled his eyes, but they fell upon someone and he immediately dropped down to one knee.

I turned to see who he is bending over for and felt something push the air out of my lungs. Coming up to me is a beautiful woman. Her deep red hair swayed with each step she took. Her pale skin let me know that she was of nobility. She stopped in front of me and smiled brightly. A smile I immediately began engraving in my memory.

I wanted to fall to my knees as well, but only so that her beauty could be less blinding to my eyes and her shadow calm my racing heart. Yet I am sure it would also act as fuel to the fire beginning to grow with each second I stood beside her.

Suddenly I felt a punch into my gut. I staggered slightly. I winced in pain before glaring at Naruto, who is now standing. _Asshole, if I was not standing before a goddess I would beat the shit out of you._

"That truly was not necessary." I heard a man's voice come from the beauty before me. I made a confused face and looked around her, but didn't see any men, none that were immediately at her side. "My apologies your majesty, but I felt he needed to show his respect to you, even if you are in such drab garbs." Naruto spoke his voice becoming deeper. Garbs that I felt only served to magnify the beauty he held.

_Did he say "your majesty"?_ I straightened up and looked at the woman a second time and this time I noticed the less feminine qualities I had been blind to prior to seeing him. He had a completely flat chest. How strange for me to have not noticed. Other things distinguish him from being a her, yet I had not taken notice.

"My apologies Captain Sasuke…" He said reaching his hand out to me. I took it gently and slowly knelt down. "I am the one due for an apology, you see I am quite unpresentable to such a beauty among men as well as a presence that demands the attention of every person in the world." I spoke in hopes I could surpass Naruto in his own kiss-ass endeavor.

The prince's cheeks became colored a light shade of pink and the same smile appeared on his face. "You truly live up to your stories, particularly your promiscuous nature." He said. The change of gender had no change or impact that his smile made upon me.

I stood up and looked at the furious Naruto. He prided himself on treating royalty with great poise, yet he knew he could not overstep to give a more personal touch, as I could.

"I would hope they were not too graphic stories." I remarked turning my attention back to the prince. He shook his head, "No they were not. Oh my apologies, I am prince Gaara of the Sand." He said quietly. I nodded, "I am Captain Sasuke, and I truly find great pleasure in embarking on this journey with you." I told him.

He nodded, "Yes I hope that I will be of great assistance in making this a fairly short journey." He said. I smiled, "I would not see it end so soon, as I would not have you, a rare and precious jewel, so soon removed from the drab setting of my ship. I would much rather have you there to give me something wondrous to see every day."

His smile shrank as his head lowered. The small pink color had become dark red. I had not met such an innocent person who's cheeks flushed with such a tired line. Every line I have said has been said before and yet no other has reacted in such an innocent manner. It gave me cause to continue to tease him and see how far I could tread.

"Captin' we need to get back to the ship." I heard Shikamaru. _Damn it all_. I turned to him and smiled, "Of course, your majesty?" I took his hand. He looked up quickly and glanced at Shikamaru, who did not pay any attention to Gaara.

Gaara looked at Naruto and smiled, "It was good seeing you again Naruto." He said. Again? I began to lead him away, before Naruto could say any parting words.

"So your majesty, what makes you have a desire to come with us on this journey?" I asked. Gaara shrugged slightly, "Well I would like to help in any way that I can, but my city will also benefit from us finding this sought after treasure." He said.

"How is that so?" I asked keeping my eyes out for any suspicious characters. "Our agreement with Orochimaru guarantees, with my help, we will be insured that he will not plan any treacherous attacks against my people." He said.

"I feel that it will not insure your country's safety for long, considering if Orochimaru does get the mermaid." I told him. He shrugged, "He has always held an unfavorable taste to many of the other leaders, yet he has not shown me any ill manners." He said. I looked down at him. _As if anyone could show you any ounce of cruelty after meeting you…_

"I do not doubt that he would break his promise to you, yet I would not be so careless to trust a man with a snake as a guardian." I told him and he stopped. I halted and looked back at him. He bit his lip and looked around, "Can you take me to the nearest mailing building?" He asked. I nodded.

Orochimaru's POV

"Your majesty, we have word that Sasuke arrived at this destination to meet with the prince of the sand." I turned to face Kabuto. I held my precious snake in my arms. "That is good news, is it not?" I asked. He nodded promptly, "It is, your plan is proceeding in perfect time." He said.

I waved my guards to leave the room. They did and I walked closer to Kabuto. "As soon as it has been confirmed that they have left the port we will begin to proceed with our plan." I told him. He bowed.

I turned and took my precious Manda back to his den. I put my arm over the opening and he slithered into the opening. I glanced up at the black velvet curtain. I pulled the thick rope and the curtain pull to one side. Kabuto came to stand beside me as we beheld a most glorious sight.

The preserved remains of the golden-tailed mermaid. Her tail sparkling and her hair shimmering in the light that shone from my window. "To send both of them away in order to carry out your plan seems a bit suspicious." Kabuto muttered.

I scoffed, "I sent them to find a rare sight that is no longer in existence. It only serves as a way to keep the prince from his kingdom long enough for me to take over." I replied grinning.

"But we could have used Sasuke's assistance." Kabuto mumbled. I chuckled and turned to him, "And you think I do not know that? I struck a deal with the pirate." I told him and walked over to my map table. He followed me over to it.

"You see pirates are easy to control if you promise them things they desire." I told him and pointed to a few islands. "They want their names to be swiped clean and several coins in their pockets, nothing I cannot give them and have them removed from my sight. So I have instructed Sasuke to get rid of the prince of the sand by any means necessary." I said and smiled at Kabuto.

"Yet I have no trust in the pirate so I will make sure that he does not fail me. He may have been bought with something so common, yet the snake I placed has much more to lose and demands a harder bargain, one worth a morsel of my vast fortune." I said grinning up at the sleeping expression of the mermaid.

Sasuke's POV

I stared down at the sleeping prince in my bed. His hair splayed across his face. His guardian had cuddled up against him. I walked from his side and pulled my shirt on over me. I sighed. I have to do what I must to insure a better future for not only my crew but also myself.

I heard a muffled sound and turned to see Gaara stretching. I smiled shaking my head. "Ngh, is it time to wake up?" He asked in a tired voice. "Not for you, but I enjoy going out to watch the sun part from the sea in the early daylight hours." I told him and began pulling my boots on.

"Oh I would like to see such a thing." He said and immediately I heard the sound of him fumbling to get out of my bed. I turned and saw an empty bed, except for the surprised raccoon, who stood on the bed and slowly fell down to sleep. I chuckled and looked at where the prince kept his luggage. He had pulled his nightgown off and stood before me naked, sadly he had his back to me.

My eyes went from the pale backs of his legs up to his ample, yet small ass. He pulled on a pair of britches. My eyes continued up the small of his back and up to his slightly broad shoulders. He pulled his hair into a loose ponytail.

I walked over to him and stopped behind him. I could not stand to be so far away from him. Gaara's entire body sent me into a deadly sea of desire. A sea I freely would jump into so that I may forever look upon his body.

I took his soft hair out of the ponytail and began collecting the stray hairs that stayed at his neck. He froze the moment I began touching him. I brushed my fingers through his hair and saw him shiver. I smiled and pulled the hair into a ponytail.

I moved away from him knowing if I were to stay close to him I would shove him against my book shelf and begin to fuck him like an animal. I pushed those primal thoughts from my mind, before they tried to occupy it any longer. He put on a shirt and turned around to me, his entire face red.

"Let us go see the sun parting from the sea." He said and quickly went to the door. I followed behind him. _Damn, Sasuke calm down from pursuing him._ _You're going to abandon him with the mermaids, something that will happen sooner than you think._

I walked out and saw him gripping the rail of the ship. I walked up to him and stared out at the ocean. I went to his side and sighed as I stared at the bright reflection that shot across the top of the ocean. "It is a truly remarkable sight." Gaara whispered. I looked at him. His eyes mesmerized like many people who only witnessed the beauty of the sea, yet had not experienced its merciless nature, which claims lives in an instant.

"I have seen more remarkable sights, which do not call haunting memories to mind." I spoke looking back at the sunrise. "I see…well I have not seen many things in this world. I wish to while I am on this journey." He said. I gripped the railing. _He has no idea what is going on or what will happen_. I looked back at him. Some of the strands of his hair came loose and moved with the breeze. What a waste…


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara's POV

I scrubbed the rusted pot harder as I attempted to clean it before cooking the meal I am hoping to present to the crew and to Sasuke. Since this morning I had been slaving away cleaning the small room Sasuke called a kitchen. All of the pans were unusable and quite disgusting. They are far from the silverware that I am acquainted to seeing or using in the royal kitchen.

I had contemplated giving up and going back into Sasuke's room and simply not showing my face for the entire journey. Yet, I had made a promise to the group of men that I would prepare their food. Every journey my father had me join in with, he would be sure that I helped with some chore. He would not allow me to laze about like some pompous fool.

I could tell that the crew did not hold him up to their standards. They probably think I am some spoiled brat. I sighed scrubbing even harder. They didn't greet him with any good regards, primarily remarking about his appearance of a woman. Which he would be lying if he said it didn't make him angry.

His father had often cut his hair short, never allowing it to grown, as he had wanted it to. I began letting it grow out since my father's death. The maids of the palace would care for it, insuring that it did not cause me any issues.

My thoughts wandered back to this morning, when Sasuke had fixed my hair. The searing heat my neck felt as his fingers gathered strands that typically stuck to my neck. The maids would jest about how the strands always seemed to refuse to be tied into a ponytail, showing my own, though small, defiant streak.

Three knocks brought me out of my thoughts. I glanced up at the doorway and smiled seeing Sasuke standing there. My heart skipped a beat as our eyes met. I looked back down at the pot and sighed, "You have given me quite the task." I spoke as I continued scrubbing.

"I did not assign you to such a task. You gave it to yourself and you try to place blame on me, a person who allows you to share his bed." He said in a teasing tone. I chuckled and looked back up at him. "You jest, I insisted that you allow me to sleep with the rest of the men and yet you put me above them giving me an honored privilege to rest in your personal quarters." I looked down feeling my cheeks beginning to grow a fever, "And share your bed."

Honestly, I can admit that I would have preferred to be treated as one of his crew, so I may show them I am not above doing what I must. Yet, since the request came from none other than the raven pirate, Sasuke, I could not refuse.

Sasuke was silent for a few moments. "Apologies, I do not wish to have you around such men who would take advantage of both your small stature, as well as your innocent nature." He said. I scoffed and looked at him.

"I am not to be underestimated. I can handle myself. If I were to be attack in the nature that you speak of, Shukaku will protect me until he has drawn his last breath." I told him and smiled. He did not seem to hold my same confidence. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe.

It was in this moment I realized how truly captivating he is. His body hailed an aura of masculine prowess. From his strong gaze, down to his broad shoulder, then even further down past his waist to his feet. He is truly as captivating as the sea he sails. How people were tempted, to be beneath his body and reflected in his passionate gaze, did not pose any mystery.

"I do not see you as a weakling; however, compared to them, you are not of the same class." He said. I took my attention away from him. I poured salt water into the pot and began to slosh it around gathering up the soap. "And so you seek to allow us to continue to be in separate classes?" I asked and looked up at him.

He scoffed and looked at the wall behind me. "I only wish to provide you with a less demeaning experience while you are on my ship." He said. I walked to the small window, which seemed within my reach, yet standing at it now; it was at least two feet over me. I attempted to lift the pot up and tried to pour it out. But when I began to pour it some of it poured on top of me. I gasped and foolishly let go of it.

I waited for it to fall on my head, but it didn't. Instead I heard the sound of it being poured out. I started to moved, but stopped when I felt a body stop me. I felt my heart begin pounding against the bone cage that protected it. I slowly leaned back against the body behind me. I heard the pot being set down and prepared for the body to move away from me.

I felt arms come around me in a close embrace. I slowly looked and saw Sasuke resting his head on my shoulder with his eyes closed. I felt the small spark I had since my younger years, burst into a wildfire that engulf me entirely.

Since my teenage years, when I first heard the tales of a teenage pirate who commanded the seas like that of the many pirates who had many years invested, a spark burned inside my heart. As I grew older, more tales were spoken to me and many of them caused my heart race with desire and my blood boil with jealously. Envy towards the ones he encountered and embraced under the moon's gaze.

When Orochimaru first mentioned the trip, I knew he could arrange it to be Sasuke to be the one that be my own escort. He offered me all the men of the sea, even my old comrade Naruto had been offered. Yet, it had to be Sasuke. Now, here he is holding me close to his own body. A body used to such an act, yet it is a body my body yearns for.

"Did you truly wish not to share the same bed?" He asked. I bit my lip slowly opening my eyes. I turned my head to face his. Our eyes met instantly. Would I be treated like the other if I said yes? I looked away quickly at the thought. To know he had asked other people the same question, pried at my mind, and created a wall between our bodies. I cannot allow myself to fall to temptation. Simply being able to be around Sasuke suffices.

"Captin' are you in here?" Shikamaru called down. Sasuke moved away from me quickly, I turned around and watched as he walked to the doorway. "Yes I will be right up." He called back. I immediately regretted not responding.

"If you wish, you can dine with the crew tonight, as opposed to dining in my cabin." He said turning back around to me. I smiled, "I would like that." He returned the smile and left the galley.

I served the last man of the crew and watched as all of them eating the stew I had made. They seemed satisfied. I made my bowl and looked for a table to sit at. I saw one with two burly men and a man who seemed as if he needed several more helpings of food. I walked over to that table and sat down beside one of the burly men. They stopped eating and looked at me as if I had made a mistake in sitting at their table.

I looked up and glanced at each of them, "Is it good?" I asked. They started laughing, but it did not outweigh the loud voices of the rest of the crew. I felt a fever growing in my cheeks as my embarrassment grew. The one I sat beside slammed his hand onto my back hard causing me to wince and lean forward almost into my stew.

"Does it truly matter if it is good? It is food!" He boomed and laughed. I looked at the other two and they were laughing too. I smiled. They calmed down and went back to eating. I began to eat the overly flavored stew. _I suppose if they do not mind then I should not as well_.

"It surprised us that Capin' would let you out of his quarters." The man across from me stated. I looked up at him, "Well I wish to pull some weight while I am a guest upon his ship." I told him. He shoved a mouthful of the stew and took a sloppy bite of his piece of bread_. I wish I had not seen that._

"No offense your highness, but you aren't on the same level as us." The smaller man said. I nodded, "Yes I know, but I do not wish to appear as if I am attempting to uphold my prestigious status while among comrades." I told them and ate more of the stew.

"Well already you're a pretty high status if you stay in Sasuke's cabin." The man beside me stated. I looked at him, then at the one in front of me, "I had tried to persuade Sasuke to let me sleep with the rest of the crew, but he would not allow such a thing." I told them and took a bite of my bread.

"Aye, if he asked any of us here, we would have no qualms staying in his cabin, regardless if he made us sleep on the floor." The man in front of me spoke. I tilted my head, "Why is that? Do you not wish to rest with those like yourself?" I asked.

He scoffed, "As if they would care. Besides, to sleep in his cabin shows the trust he has with you. He always keeps it locked." He said and looked up at me. I looked at the man beside him and he merely nodded. "Not just anybody can go in there. That is where he eats, sleeps, and thinks. It is his personal haven." The man said.

I looked down at my stew then looked back up at them, "Why does he not trust you? Are you not his crew?" I asked. The man beside me nodded and pointed at the man in front of me. I looked at him.

He swallowed his food, "You didn't hear this from me, understand?" He asked. I nodded, "Of course." I replied. He leaned in and glanced around at the other tables. I leaned in as well.

"In the walls at Sakura's brothel I would hear rumors that he was banished." He began and stared at me. "Banished?" I asked shocked that I had not heard such a tale. Being banished is the most severe punishment aside from death. "Yeah, back when he was just a youngin' he travelled the sea with his family, the Uchihas." He said. I nodded.

The Uchihas were known throughout the worlds as the birth family of pirates. They made their living on the sea. If you were to marry into the family, you needed to either pack your belongings and join them on the sea, or live alone. Rumors ranged from them being children of a sea god, to their blood being seawater.

"Well, it is rumored that his oldest brother had done horrific things deserving of a shallow grave. Yet he shoved his younger brother ahead of him as to blame." He muttered and looked at the stairs; looking for Sasuke, I am sure. "The people knew better, yet bribery swayed the king at the time and he banished Sasuke." He said.

"But Sasuke…" I started to say and he held his hand up nodding. "When Orochimaru came to power he removed the banishment and let Sasuke go, but continued to hold the crime over his head." He spoke and leaned back sighing.

I leaned back taking in a deep breath. I had never known that about him. "And that is why he does not trust us, or many people for that matter. Well, he trusts us as a crew, but not as comrades. He still has not forgiven his former crew or his brother for abandoning him." He said and shrugged.

I bit my lip and looked at the stairs. I nearly jumped when I saw him. He stood in the entranceway with Shikamaru standing beside him yawning. He is talking to one of the crewmembers who, like me and Sasuke, had a guardian. His is a dog and a rather cute dog.

Sasuke smiled as he talked. I felt my chest tighten. I had only dreamed of the day when I would be able to see him, and if Orochimaru had not gotten greedy fingers, I would not have found any reason to meet Sasuke on good terms.

"Perhaps there is another, more intimate reason that you do not leave his cabin?" I heard someone ask. I turned to them feeling my face burning with fever at the words spoken. The man in front of me contained his laughter well, while the skinny man had his mouth wide open laughing in silence.

I felt my cheeks gaining more fever as I watched them struggling to keep from laughing aloud. "I do not know what you are talking about." I replied and looked down at my food and shoved some of it in my mouth.

I glanced up to see the skinny man punched the bigger man's arm, "I think he would rather taste Sasuke's cock than the stew." I leaned over spitting my food back into my bowl. I coughed choking on some of it.

I looked up at them after recovering. They burst out laughing uncontrollably. I stared at them trying to hide my own amusement at how blunt his comment had been. Despite his crude words, I still found some humor in what he had said. Yet I felt like I need to resist laughing or even smiling and hopefully they will stop with their boisterous laughter.

I felt a hand on my back. I turned and saw Sasuke smiling down at me. I took my handkerchief out from my sleeve and wiped my mouth quickly. "Are you well?" He asked. I smiled embarrassed, "Yes of course, I just am not used to such flavorful foods." I told him, not exactly lying. He smiled, "Well from what I have heard, many of the crew members like the stew you have prepared. I am thinking of taking some up to my cabin." He said and looked at the other men at the table.

"Well why don't you join us, surely the captain would like to grace his crew with his presence." I suggested and looked at the other men. I smiled cunningly and raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure they would not mind." I spoke. The other men frowned, then smiled realizing that I was getting them back for their previous comment.

Sasuke sighed, "I am not too sure about that." He replied. I stood up and looked up at him, "Then allow me to make the decision for you." I said and moved him to my seat and he sat down. He smiled at the other men. They returned the smile, but focused on eating their stew uncomfortably.

I went and got Sasuke a bowl and squeezed in between him and the burly man I had been sitting beside before Sasuke came over. I observed how Sasuke interacted with the other men. He treated them as fellow men, yet there still seemed to be a barrier he would not cross with them. The conversation ranged from their work from that day to things that will need to be done when they reached the next port.

Over time many of the crew left the galley, most of them coming by our table and speaking to the captain. The way they quietly and almost timidly approached our table it seemed they had never done it before. They would ask him about several different tasks, one had mentioned some dream he had being a warning. The men around us eventually gathered up their bowls and left us sitting with each other.

When the entire galley had been empty, Sasuke finally spoke, "Why did you want me to sit down here?" He asked. And took a final spoonful of his stew. I sighed and stood up, "Well I feel as if you should be around your crew." I told him. I took my bowl from the table.

He shook his head, "And I should follow your orders on my ship?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, "I am a prince, one of higher status, as you and your men have reminded me of and I suppose I should act as if I am a king upon your vessel." I told him in a voice I only use inside my court. It is a voice I had been taught to use from my various mentors. Sasuke chuckled and turned around on the bench reaching his bowl out for me to take. I smirked and grabbed his bowl.

He scoffed, "I'm sure a king seeks the warm embrace of a stranger." He said referring to earlier this evening. I pretended that it did not phase me, nor make my heart tremble at the memory of it. I looked into the pot to see there was none of the stew left. I turned around to him and set our bowls on the table. "You are no stranger to me. In fact I know many things about you." I told him smiling.

He smiled and stood up. He walked over to me, "I pray you tell me, these things you know about me." He said. I stared up at him in such close proximity to me. "I know that you have Uchiha blood and that binds you to the sea." I spoke. He smiled, "Of course, such is common knowledge, is that all?" He asked.

"And…you have a raven as a guardian, one you may have gotten while you were banished." I spoke without hesitation. I watched as his facial expression became darker, something I had expected. As much as I knew it would possibly bring old scars, I had to be sure that is true or not. Judging by his facial expressions it seemed to be true.

"You know about my banishment?" He finally spoke. I swallowed hard feeling the tension in the room growing, "My father's cook and her husband knew of many rumors concerning your life, both current and past." I lied. They only knew a few stories. I learned others from my fighting mentor, Naruto. He often boasted his winning streaks while we would spar.

He sighed, "Well you certainly have done your research on me." I bit my lip, "Well, you are someone who I truly admire as well as lo-…" I stopped before I could voice my heart. He looked at me and I could tell that he knew what I would say. "As well as look up to." I finished my sentence with a lie and fake smile.

Sasuke stared down at me as if trying to confirm if what I had said was the truth. I smiled bigger, "I am truly happy that I could make this journey with you." I told him. He smiled, "I feel honored to be someone of such great importance in your mind." He said. I clenched my fist. I wanted to correct him.

_The importance you hold is no longer a figment of my childlike imagination, it is far greater and reaches deep into my heart. Childlike thoughts are being replaced with each moment I continue to be right beside him. Yet, I still feel hesitant to pursue something with him. I cannot be bound to the sea as he is, and I do not think I could bear to be apart from him._

I woke up to the sounds of Sasuke shouting orders. I sat up slowly and looked at Shukaku sleeping where Sasuke had slept for only a few hours. Between Shukaku and I, laid a long pillow. Sasuke did not have it there the night before. I did not mind sharing his bed and he did not seem to mind as well. I suspected that he would attempt to pursue a more sexual relationship if we shared the same bed, yet he has not come to me with such an arrangement... w_hich is good._ I reminded myself

I started to get up when I felt the ship rock roughly. I waited for a few moments, then got up from the bed. I quickly got dressed and opened the door to see the crew running about the deck securing different things. I maneuvered through them and went up to where Sasuke was standing as he shouted commands to the men.

I looked around and saw we were coming into a port. The city of whose port we came into could not compare to my own city. It seemed miniscule in comparison. I stared at the crowds of people who gathered in the marketplace buying and trading goods. There are seven other ships at the port; all of them were of different sizes, differentiating their purposes.

When we arrived at the port and weighed the anchor Sasuke called everyone to the main deck. I stayed up where he had just been shouting orders. I walked to where I could better see them gather on the main deck. The only person I did not see was Shikamaru. I continued looking around, but did not see him.

"This will be our last port and we will be here for at least four nights. See to Kiba for your wages and do not return to this ship until daybreak on the fifth day." He ordered with his hands on his hips. He turned and looked up at me. He motioned for me to come down. I nodded and quickly went down to his side.

"I'm sure I do not have to remind you, but I will. If you see him in any type of confrontation, do not falter to question the situation. Find your feet and quickly find me. I will come to not only his aid, but also your own. He is of great importance to our journey. See to it that he is not harmed." He told them. They nodded their heads, all except for the man who had the guardian. He shook his head as if irritated.

"I do not wish to have the smell of sex in the galley as few of you have already learned from our venture to pick up the prince. Women are not allowed on this ship and that includes even when you wish to fuck them." He shouted. There were several shouts from the men. I had not noticed a particular smell in the galley, yet I have not had the pleasure to know the smell of sex.

As the prince of the sand that is a good thing, I can maintain our law. I looked at Sasuke and felt a small fever in my cheeks. Yet…would it truly be so bad to break the binds. Even if it results in heartbreak, I would prefer it to be him over any other.

"I cannot believe it is Sasuke who is limiting where his men can fuck!" A woman shouted. We all looked to where the voice came from. A tall blonde woman stood on the rail of the ship. The men began laughing. She jumped down grinning. She had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail with long strips of her hair in front of her brow. She wore dark brown britches that were tight on the bottom half of her body. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt that is too big for her figure. It hung off her tan shoulder and revealed her cleavage. Around her waist, she had a belt that held her cutlass as well as her gun.

The smile she had on her face displayed the vast amount of confidence she had. She walked over to us. Sasuke moved away from me and further away from her as she came near. "Oh scared of a woman that commands men, like you command the sea?" She asked. He scoffed, "As if that is worth something. I command a violent beauty, whose nature is everything but forgiving to those who do not give her proper respect. You command cock. There is no fathomable way you scare me." He said showing greater confidence.

She grinned grabbing his cheeks. He didn't move and his expression stayed confident. I stared at them, as did everyone. With her hands holding his cheeks, they looked like a couple fit for the high tides. Her seemingly rough demeanor and his solid build fit perfectly. He put his hands on her shoulders gently. She pulled him down and their lips crashed into the each other's like waves crash against each other.

_What?_ I felt my chest tighten. Then I realized just who it is that is kissing him now…Ino of Konoha. She is one of the few female pirates. She came from a wealthy family, yet set her sights on sailing the sea. Honestly, I found her to be quite brash from the stories I had been told. Thus far, she has lived up to such expectations.

Sasuke gripped her shoulders and slowly pushed her away staring into her eyes. She stared up at him. For a moment, her eyes lost their fierce gaze and became gentle and calm. I glanced at Sasuke's expression and surprisingly it is blank. I am aware that they have shared the same bed. Many of the more romantic stories were of his relationship with Ino. I had been extremely envious of her closeness to Sasuke and yet I can do nothing. Seeing them together only further instilled the fact that I could not be able to attempt to be with him.

He pushed her away more and stepped back from her. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly. She seemed to take note of this and smiled timidly, "Well I saw your ship and I thought…I thought you could come to my home." She said tenderly. Her entire demeanor changed in an instant.

Sasuke smiled and shook his head, "No I cannot I must watch over my precious cargo." He said and looked at me. I felt my heart flutter at his comment, then I quickly scolded it. I cannot allow his sweet notions and words to persuade me against my resolve.

Ino turned and looked at me with a glare which seemed as if it could set me aflame. I quickly shook my head fearing that she would take my life with her cutlass. "No, Sasuke you do not have to escort me. I will be quite alright with you being with Ino." I replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

She smiled brightly and reached her hand out and I took it, "Well it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, ma'am." She said. I started to correct her, but the crew burst out in laughter. I looked at them and smiled. They started to leave the ship a few of them going below deck. She looked at them then back at me, "What are they laughing at?" She asked. Sasuke stepped between us and pulled our hands apart. "Gaara is a boy and I will not let him go around this port alone." Sasuke said and I felt his grip tighten on my wrist. I glanced up at him and realized that he was trying to make me stay quiet.

She stared at me for a few moments then looked at Sasuke. "Can you come tomorrow?" She asked. He shook his head, "Ino, I am currently too preoccupied to seek pleasure in you arms." He told her. She cursed and shook her head. She walked to where she had come from. She turned back around, "Well, in any case, he wanted to speak with you." She said and smiled. She turned and started walking down.

Sasuke sighed, "Wait Ino!" He shouted and looked at me. "Gaara stay here on the ship." He said and started to walk in the direction Ino had gone. "But I don't need someone to watch over me." I replied. He stopped and turned back around to me. He walked back to me and grabbed my chin, "Listen, I do respect that you are royalty, but I am the captain of this ship. I wasn't asking you if you needed someone to watch over you. I was ordering you to stay on this ship." He said sternly. I felt a fever coming into my cheeks at his deep tone.

I nodded slowly. He smiled and turned walking in the direction he had been going in. I felt as if I would collapse under such an intense gaze. I walked back up to the where I had been before and watched the men as they collected their wages from Kiba down at the pier

I sighed seeing Sasuke and Ino walking together. Ino had wrapped her arm around his possessively and placed her head on his arm. I groaned turning around and sitting down. I put my hands in my lap and glared at the floor of the ship.

Who wants to speak with him? Was that just a ploy for her to get him to go with her? Ino had down that numerous times before, but they were all tricks to lure Sasuke into her bed…well she didn't have to lure him, I am sure.

I heard someone let out a deep sigh. I looked to my left and saw Shikamaru standing beside me. "Do you want to talk?" He asked. I shook my head slowly. "Good." He said moving around me and lying down on the floor.

I yawned and stretched. I shook my head as I felt my eyes becoming heavy. I had just woken up and now I am tired? My head also began to ache. Perhaps the sea is provoking me to go rest. I stood up and went down to the main deck. I saw Shukaku sitting on one of the pier beams. I went into Sasuke's cabin and fell unto his bed. Immediately I felt so much better. I closed my eyes and began to sleep.

Sasuke's POV

Ino held my arm leading me to his bar, despite my unwillingness. Yet today, I could not muster any strength to fight against her. I can only bear to put up with so much today. This morning I had woken up with an immense headache. I had dreamed about the trial last night.

The dream consists of me sitting in front of the fat, old judge as he read his bribed verdict. Following this were my failed attempts at trying to escape the officers as they proceeded to drag me from attacking Itachi and the rest of my cowardly family members. Later, while I had been banned my entire family had been captured and executed for crimes they committed. All except Itachi, whom had gotten a lighter sentence for luring his own family to death.

Then I relived the numerous years I had spent on the island, alone. I never doubted that I wouldn't live, it has never been a fear of mine. I remembered everything my family had taught me about survival. I never allowed myself to think about death. It was something I could not afford, not as long as vengeance fueled my desire to live.

When I woke up I saw Gaara's sleeping face. It is something that had brought me some comfort, yet seeing it then I could only feel deep regret. I could not do the same thing to him as was done to me. I could not allow someone who had nothing wrong to suffer. I reached my hand out and gently touched the pale, porcelain face.

He even said I am someone of great importance to him. I am someone undeserving of such an honor. He knows all of my stories, all of my adventures and yet he admires and even looks up to me. I had done the same to Itachi…could I really destroy the admiration he holds for me? Destroy it to the point where he would no longer speak my name with gratitude, but with scorn and hatred.

"Sasuke we are here." Ino said. I left my thoughts to simply be addressed when I met with him. I smiled and walked past her to the door. She grabbed my arm before I could open the door. "What?" I asked not turning around to face her. "Sasuke, will you come to my bed tonight?" She asked in her typical blatant manner. I chuckled, "No, I have to watch over Gaara." I told her and pulled my arm from her hand. "What are you his mother? Or…are you two lovers?" She asked. I shook my head, "No I'm just an escort to be honest." I replied and opened the doors.

I quickly closed them behind me and turned to see him wiping the bar down. "Go ahead and lock that." He said. I turned back around and locked the door. I turned back to him and saw him lighting several candles. I walked up to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

I smiled as he came to me. The tall man had been a friend and mentor to me following my banishment. He had actually been the one that sailed to rescue me from the accursed island. He tamed the vengeful nature I had developed.

He had wild gray hair, some of which defied gravity by sticking out to one side. He wore an eye patch over his left eye, only doing so when the bar is open, but otherwise he displays an old scar he tells various stories about how he received it.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me away from my crew?" I asked. He chuckled, "As if you truly wish to concern yourself with them." I smirked, "You mistake me for a careless captain, who I am not."

He poured some rum into the cup. "You can be careless, this I know too well." He replied and a dark tone. I sighed and swallowed the entire cup full.

I put the cup down, "Back to business, what did you need me for?" I asked wanting to return back to Gaara. "Well the men have been talking while inebriated and have brought various rumors to my attention, most of them concerning Orochimaru." He said.

I looked up at him and shrugged, "What makes you tell this to me?" I asked already feeling defensive. Kakashi did not find Orochimaru to be the most pleasant ruler, which not many people did. However, he had long ago retired from his days of service, which for him meant he would not be concerned with the snake man.

"They speak of him gathering his army to invade the sand city. He is wanting to dispose of the prince, so that he can take over fairly easily." He said shaking his head as he wiped the bar down. "Why do you tell me this?" I asked already knowing most of it, given I am the one that is hired to dispose of the prince.

"I know you feel like you owe Orochimaru some type of debt, but do not allow him to sway you into going against the sand crown. It will not be worth such a cost." He warned. I stared into his eyes, "Well it's too late for that now." I muttered. He stopped and looked at me. I met his gaze and could see the anger and concern in his eyes.

"Sasuke, what is he having you do?" He asked walking to me and stood in front of me crossing his arms. I looked behind me at the door, then back at him. "He's having me take the sand prince on a goose chase to find the golden-tailed mermaid." I told him. He groaned loudly and began rubbing his forehead, "Why are you helping him?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Because he offered us twice the gold, he swore our crimes would be forgotten and we would immune to several of the most severe punishments if we committed those crimes again." I told him.

"Do you honestly think Orochimaru will do any of that shit?" He asked angry. "Oh not only that, but what was it that you said? You are taking the sand prince on a goose chase for that fabled mermaid?" He asked. I nodded slowly knowing his response.

"Damn, Sasuke you can't do that. Do you know what could happen to you if the Orochimaru's "plan" fails?" He asked. "Not only that, but haven't you thought that perhaps this prince would know what is going on?" He asked. I stared at him realizing that he is right. Gaara is a prince. Yet, the way he behaves has not shown me any sign that he would know his fate.

"He is a prince of a pretty wealthy kingdom. I am sure he has informants across the world. Not only that, but I'm pretty sure he is well skilled to fight any type of enemy. He is from the land of the sand." He said and sighed. "Sasuke…do not underestimate your prey. It may be small, but that does not mean it is defenseless." He said.

I stood up fast, "It doesn't matter anymore." I told him closing my eyes and rubbed my forehead as he had done. "What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

I growled slightly and walked from the bar frustrated, "I can't do the same thing to him that was done to me." I told him looking down. I felt like a coward to not follow through, but I can't let Gaara suffer through the same shit I had. Even more…I don't think I could keep going knowing that he hated me.

The feeling I had is foreign to me. I never cared about how another person felt about me. Nor did I care when I was on my way to meet him. Yet, since the first time I saw him, I have felt that I wanted to be closer to him.

"Well that's a fucking relief. When are you going to take him back?" He asked. I scoffed and turned around facing him, "I can't take him back. For one, my crew would kill me to go against my word and not only that but also to throw away all that Orochimaru offered, just to save one little prince. It would cause uproar. Two…apparently Orochimaru put a snake incantation on my ship." I told him.

Orochimaru is skilled in dark magic and one of his specialties is the snake incantation. He has it placed in every corner of his city and on every one of his ships. I had not realized it had been cast on my ship until one of my men had mentioned dreaming about snakes and had warned me about dangerous waters ahead. He told me he had woken up covered in snakes only to wake again without them.

Kakashi chuckled, "That does not surprise me. He does not trust anyone to follow his plans." He said and shook his head. "I am glad to know that you are not going to be his puppet as well." He said. I sighed, "Yes, but I do not know what I will do, considering he has incantation on my ship." I replied and shrugged.

"I will give you my ship. It is much smaller than yours, but it will do." He said. I looked at him and smiled, "Gratitude, I will not let anything happen to it." I assured him. He scoffed, "As if I would let you take my ship without me aboard." He said.

Suddenly the door slammed open. We both turned and saw a familiar, unwelcome face. He stood about my height. His gray hair is pulled into a small ponytail. His hands were on his hips as if he were proud that he had kicked in a door.

He smiled, "Switching ships? Now I do believe Orochimaru made it a requirement that you sail you ship." He spoke. I glared at him, "What are you doing here Kabuto? I'm sure you would much rather be bending over and taking it from Orochimaru." I remarked.

He chuckled not phased by the remark. "Well, I'm just here temporary, to check and make sure this unexpected stop at this port was not some rouse. I see that I am right in having come here." He said grinning. "Then carry this message back to Orochimaru, I cannot go against the prince of the sand." I replied.

He sighed and pushed his round glasses further up his nose. "Well it is a pity." He muttered raising his hands up and shrugged. "But I suppose, if you aren't going to dispose of the prince…then I suppose Orochimaru will have to…" He said and grinned.


	4. Construction Notice

*AUTHOR'S NOTE*

Hey, this fanfic is going to be under some construction. I'm not going to change the plot or anything. I've gotten concrit and I'm going to be editing the fanfic accordingly.

These will be the new additions:

-A map= I've thought this over and over and now I'm actually going to generate a map that gives a good representation of the AU. This way there won't be a lot of confusion as their journey really takes off.

-A prologue= So like I always do, I rushed to make the first chapter. Now, I'm feeling like I need a prologue that will help put a lot of things in perspective. The content of the prologue will be somewhat of a surprise O3O and it will probably be extremely long lol I'm not sure yet I've got an outline for it lol

-Edited chapters= Okay so because I'm including a map and a prologue I will more than likely need to go back and add more details to the chapters.

I'm open to any concrit, if anyone wants to give it.

Once I'm done with ALL of the work I'm going to do I'll delete this and post chapter 4, which with the prologue will actually be "chapter 5" or the "fifth chapter"..."tractor beam." Movie reference.

I don't think this will take long, but if it does feel free to send a message shouting at me to stop reading yaoi and finish the construction O3O.


End file.
